Sister Location: Dance of Death Redux
by RisingGear
Summary: He is an ex-con on parole, desperate to keep the only Job he could get. She is a blind robot dancer who feels imprisoned. Sometimes fate is a cruel Puppetmaster.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sister Location: The Dance with Death Redux**_

 _ **By: Risingear**_

Vincent Benedict started working at "Baby's Pizza World" after he got out of prison. As a former chop shop mechanic, he had the engineering experiences. Making him qualified to serve as one of their technicians. Even knowing his criminal past they gave him the job suspiciously without question. This place gave him the creeps but with few options, he takes it anyway to not violate parole. On the first night Handy, the helpful* makes himself known with his happy tone on the elevator.

"Welcome to your first day please enter your name!" The button displays a glitching mess on the tablet. Vincent tries to type in his name. "I would if you hold still, you glitchy shit!" Handy's screen fixes itself. "Eggs Benedict nice to meet you!"

Vincent flips his tablet off. "At least you got my last name right, you broken asshole!"

After exiting the elevator he walks into a small room filled with spare parts. The three large air vents on each of the walls in front of him. To his left and right are two consoles next to the large windows to dark rooms. Vincent hears a woman singing a song.

"To your left is The Ballora Gallery! Use the blue button to see if she is on her stage! Vincent pushes it. "Sure whatever Notsocleverbot"!

He pushes the button lighting up the other room. Showing the shadowy figure of a curvaceous woman right at the window. She politely waves at him in greeting. Even if freaked out by this he waves back anyway.

"Ballora appears to not be on stage! Please use the red button to give her a controlled shock!" The AI says in a joyful tone.

Vincent just shrugs the order aside, not thinking that would be a smart idea. "Fuck that, It's a catchy toon."

 _"~I hate my metal bones! My bones and gears creak in my chest! My chest forever cold! A cold and maddening descent! Descending down so far! Fall farther 'til there's nothing left! I'm left here in the dark. The dark! I dance to forget!~"_ The female figure known as Ballora sings.

Vincent gives her a round of applause. "That was a catchy little number! Ballora was it? You mind going back to the stage, please. It's just not classy to zap a lady now is it?"

Ballora jumps in shock someone is talking to her. "Very well sir. I don't recognize your voice. If I may be so bold about to ask your name?" She asks in a low calm voice.

Vincent gives her a playful wink. "Alright, I'm Vincent Benedict nice to meet you!"

Ballora takes a bow to the man trying to be a gentleman. "The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Benedict! If you can make the time visit me before you have."

Vincent gives her a smile "My spider sense has been going crazy the second I set foot here but fuck it! Sure thing I've never been able to keep myself away from a beautiful lady anyway!" Vincent flirts with the female robot he only just discovered is sentient. Maybe just to keep on her good side.

Ballora gives him a playful giggle. "You are far too kind!"

After Vincent turns the stage lights back on she is back to dancing and he gets a good look at her with smaller dancers. Noting her figure he begins to wonder how they managed to market her to kids. Vincent gives Ballora a playful wink before turning his attention to the wall on his right is as dark as Ballora's.

"This is The Funtime Foxy Auditorium please see if Funtime Foxy is on stage!"

Vincent can hear a rabid dog on the other side of the glass. "I hate you Handy!" He complains after listening to his dumbass AI.

Like last time he turns on the light. The shadowy figure of an animalistic figure clawing at the glass. With the sound of growling and crazed cackling by the window.

"Foxy seems to be taking a break, give her a controlled shock!"

Vincent's eye twitches as he shouts, "Yeah about that, please go fuck yourself! My uncle Jeremy told me stories of Foxy from back in '87! Foxy get on the stage please!"

Vincent can hear tapping on the window behind him. "Excuse me but your words are falling on deaf ears ." Ballora's soothing voice can be heard. "She has a hatred for the staff of this accursed place as do I."

Vincent seems disappointed to hear her say that." But we're cool right, Ballora?"

"I don't understand; your core body temperature is at normal human levels?" She asks being a literal-minded robot with not much experience with humans. Vincent chuckles because he finds it funny. "No I mean do you hate me?"

Foxy continues to claw on the glass, hissing like a savage beast. "YESSS!"

"Oh well, you have been kind enough to not zap me! So you've already made a great first impression." She muses out loud, working off zero knowledge of people. The robotic ballerina looks at him while still concealed by the darkness. She sees his relaxed behavior around her an anomaly. "I do have to ask why are you taking all this so well?"

Vincent takes a deep breath, not enjoying remembering his time in the big house. "I just got out of prison and it teaches you two things. One is not to show weakness or get eaten alive!"

Ballora now the mental image of Vincent getting eaten alive by other humans. "and the other lesson you've learned?"

Vincent chuckles with an unconvincingly happy go lucky grin. "That being locked up sucks some major dick! So I kind of understand being locked up myself." He says with his sympathies for her. "So can you convince Foxy to get on stage?"

"I honestly don't know."

 ** _*CRASH!*_**

Before Ballora can even try to talk to Foxy. The pink/white hand of the animatronic fox breaks through the glass and violently strangles Vincent. Close to blacking out Vincent finds the release button on her hand, sliding it off.

Vincent lays on the ground coughing and shaken before he starts screaming. "YOU ... YOU FUCKING FURRY BITCH, I TRIED BEING NICE!" He taunts Foxy by placing her removed hand on the glass. "I CAN TAKE CARS APART, AND I CAN TAKE YOU APART!" He is almost to push the shock button in a fit of rage before Ballora stops him.

"NO MR. BENEDICT PLEASE DON'T ZAP HER SHE'S BEEN HURT TOO MUCH ALREADY!" Ballora screams, begging for the mercy on Foxy's behalf.

Vincent does mana to calm down and remember his anger management classes. "You got fucking lucky bitch! Now get on stage or I'll zap your metal ass into oblivion!"

Foxy puts her other hand through the hole in the glass. "Hand!"The maniacal robot fox grabs her hand back from Vincent's grasp and vanishes into the shadows. Vincent turns the light back on to see Foxy on stage flipping him off. Vincent gives her a Two Bird Special in kind and backs away from the window.

"Good work Foxy seems to like you! Please use the vent to go into Baby's Playhouse!" Handy cheeringly says, almost like it's trolling him.

Vincent flips off the speakers Handy's voice comes out of. "Why a vent and not a door also ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED?!"

Ballora taps the glass again to get his attention. "Baby's minions will try to attack you if you zap her so don't antagonize her."

Vincent gives her a thumbs up in gratitude. "Thanks for the tip. What can I expect from her anyway?"

Foxy laughs ominously before uttering in a beastly growl. "PAIN!"

"No, she won't hurt you at least not directly. Baby is talkative she'll warn you about how to survive this place, but it's only to earn your trust."

Vincent gives her a thumbs up as he crouches down next to the vent. "Thanks, Ballora I owe you one!" Vincent crawls through the vent to the not so well lite control room. In front of him is a large window like the others but with a much larger console.

"Use the..." Handy gets cut off by an irritated Vincent. "Yeah I get it already you cumdumpster, I gotta put on a light show!" He once again pushes light button but this time nothing happens.

"It seems the lights are out do you need help?"

Vincent punches the wall in frustration. "Not from you clippy!"

"I don't recognize you. You are new. I remember this scenario. However, it's a strange thing to want to do, to come here. I'm curious what events will lead a person to want to spend their nights in a place like this willingly. Maybe curiosity, maybe ignorance. There is a space under the desk, someone before you crafted it into a hiding place and it worked for him. I recommend that you hurry though. You will be safe there, just try not to make eye contact, it will be over soon. They will lose interest." The voice of a young woman says in a monologue.

Vincent is slightly startled by her before sighing in relief."Very poor life choices! I'm Vincent Benedict nice to meet you Baby. I can't see you but I hope your on stage because I don't want to zap you."

"You needn't worry I'm right where I need to be."

"Error in the system a emergency shut-down iminate so we can fix it! All locks and safe-guards will be temporarily offline!" Handy cheerfully warns as the lights go out on him.

"Oh, sure WHAT COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG!"

"They'll be coming for you! The one before you turned the cupboard below the console into a hiding place like I said!" Like Ballora said she would, Baby warned him again.

Instead of acting brave he does what she says. Hiding in the large hiding spot. He holds his flashlight to look though one of the many small holes in the door. He notices a blue eye looking right at him and the opens. Panicking he grabs the door and pulls it back closed. The blue eye moves to a new hole a green one joining it.

The two talk in unison in the voice of toddlers. "We know you're in there so please come out and play with us!"

The door opens up even faster this time. Vincent has no time to react as he looks at two robotic infants with blue/green eyes in front of him. His fight or flight response kicks in as he kicks one across the room.

Vincent laughs, a little embarrassed he got so worried about two toddlers. "This is maybe the only time I'll be cool with kicking a baby in the face!" He hops out of his hiding spot with a smug grin. "Got to confess you two had me scared! Now its my turn, Kick the baby!" He wind up his foot.

"Don't kick the Baby!" The little robot baby begs Vincent not to do it, but it doesn't help.

"Kick the baby!" He kicks the other one with a shit eating grin on his face like he's having fun! The very second the green eyed one hit the wall the power gets turned back on. "I can't believe I got scared over robotic babies!" "oh man, Vivienne is not going to let this one slip by."

Baby Has a mild freak out over the toddlers. "WHY WOULD YOU HURT THEM!?"

Vincent just shrugs it off with slight indifference."Hay I had to defend myself! No hard feelings right kids!"

"Were sorry!"

Vincent helps the little guys get back up, even patting one on the head. "Good don't let it happen again!"

"Power fully restored and systems online! Good job on your first day!"

Vincent immediately growns in disappointment at hearing Handy's voice. "And I was liking the absence of you! See you later Baby hope you don't hold this against me."

Vincent crawls out of Baby's Playhouse with any more shit coming his way. On the other side of the glass in Baby's room, a hand touches it remorsefully.

Baby starts to laugh with her voice gets deeper and much more masculine. Glowing purple eyes glow in the darkness an inches from the glass. Metal tentacles reach into the control room, grabbing the robot toddlers before they can fight back. **"He has some fight in him, I love that in my victims!"**

After exiting Baby's playhouse Vincent stretches his back after hopping out of the vent. "Now I know what a tv dinner feels like! Always wanted to say that." Ballora the ballerina back at the window looking at him with her face plates open but closes them before he notices. Taping on the glass to get him to notice her.

Ballora was waiting for Vincent to come back, if he comes back. "Mr. Benedict your not hurt!? I Heard the sounds of a struggle!"

Vincent stretches his back after crawling through an air vent. "I'm fine, just played football with the faces of Baby's goo-goo-goons!" He shakes his head at the lame joke he just made. "By the way, Ballora can you just call me Vincent? Sorry but I just don't do formal."

"Very well, Vincent will you still keep me company now all has been said and done?"

Vincent playfully winks at her again with a grin. "I gave you my word didn't I? I would come into the gallery but Handy sealed it." He says to the one friendly robot here.

Ballora nodes her head "I understand maybe in time. Why do you work here of all places?"

Vincent gets a very melancholily expression on his face. "I've made a lot of mistakes in my life! Mistakes that stopped me from being anything more then ... well, this! Really if a better job was willing to hire a former crook like me I'd have taken it! No offence!"

"No offence taken in fact now we have something in common. We both have no choice in being here. I sometimes wish I was never built!" She says like she is about to cry.

Vincent has often thought the same thing in the past, but hearing someone else says so makes him angry in a concerned way. "That's a stupid fucking thing to wish for Ballora! Life isn't about where you are it's where you go from there!"

Ballora leans back with her back to the glass, her permanent smile becoming very ironic. "But I never did anything to deserve coming to this horrible place!" She says like she is trying to come up with a valid example.

Vincent puts his hand on the glass, He can't do much to comfort her. "Trust me Ballora, people rarely have a choice on how their lives turn out, but you can choose how you react to it!"

Ballora puts her hand on the glass like him, she appreciated the gesture."But how should I react then?"

Vincent rubs the back of his head unsure how the respond to that. "That's up to you Ballora, I don't know what you've been through. However, I'll do all I can to help if I can!"

Ballora chuckles a little at a human treating her this friendly, she also remembers the knight shift is almost over."You may want to leave before the elevator shuts down for the night and thank you for your words! They really mean a lot!"

Vincent teases her by blowing her a kiss. "Anytime beautiful, see you tomorrow."Vincent runs into the elevator and heads to the ground floor above. Ballora is taken aback by being called beautiful.

"Beautiful? If only you knew the truth about me, Would you still think so even if you did?"

* * *

 ** _~Ground Floor~_**

On the ground floor, Vincent punches out and crosses paths with the night guard Jackson who is punching out also while high fiving Vincent. The two are old friends from before Vincent's chop-shop days and five years in jail.

A big tattooed meathead but a gentle giant with a black and white view on morality. This really tested there friendship during Vincent's old life because Jackson was the one who got the cops on his ass and put him in jail. After Vincent got out the two reconcile somewhat and Jackson even gave his recommendation on Vincents Resume to work at Baby's. "So Vinny how was your first night? Sorry, your first day had to be on a holiday."

Vincent painfully rubs the hand print of his neck and looks at him spitefully. "Nothing special other then that fox fucking tried to kill me! The Handy unit was a piece of shit, seems to be trolling me as it put me in harms way!"

Jackson is horrified by what he just heard. "Wait they attacked you!?"

"Just that fuck-head Foxy. Broke through the glass and choke the shit out of me! Next time she comes near me I'll rip her head off and shit down her neck!"

Jackson clenches his fist in anger, this has happened before. "I'll report that to the manager! You're not hurt are you, I do see a mark on your neck?"

"It only hurts when I laugh!" Say Vincent as he pretends to laugh.

Jackson chuckles at his old friend's mean spirited attempt at humor. "ok wise-ass get yourself home and I'm proud of you going legit!"

Vincent however, still holds some resentment for the guy. "You would just have me locked up again if I didn't!"

Vincent walks out to the parking lot with an angry look on his face because of Jackson. He knows Jackson was just doing what he thought was right but that can't stop him from resenting the fact his best friend sold him out and now pity's him.

Reaching his shitty car he drives away from the massive building miles away from town with the woods in between. While driving home he gets a call from his roommate Vivienne Raven. Unlike Jackson, her and Vincent have a more friendly relationship. He never seen her hold a job before but always having anything she wanted when she wanted. Her photo on his cell-phone is of a unnaturally pale skinned woman with jet black hair and dark purple/black victorian dress.

 _"~You're such a gorgeous nightmare! Oh man, it never let this feeling go away!You make me feel brand new yeah! We resurrect it's like I've come back to life~"_

"Good work with your first night! When you make it back you have something special waiting for you!~" She purrs to him very flirtatiously, making the man sweat.

 _"Holy shit, whats she up to this time!"_ He thinks to himself, worried what crazy thing she has planned for him. _"I still have rope burn from last time!"_

"Well, I didn't hear you complaining the night before!" She complains in a mocked offence, like she heard his thoughts.

Vincent nearly drops his phone with shock. "H-How do you keep doing that?!"

"I'm a witch." She replies in a matter of fact kind of way.

Vincent laughs at what he assumes is sarcasm. "And Freddy Fazbear. Anyway, almost home anything you need me to pick up?"

"How about eggs I feel like some eggs benedict for breakfast! Hahaheha!" Vivienne jokes, implying she knows something she responsibly shouldn't.

"Hilarious." Vincent deadpans.

After picking up her eggs he makes it to her house. It sits on top a hill but looks but looks like a haunted mansion from an old Scooby Doo episode. After walking inside the inside is clean with the gothic decor. "I'M BACK FROM THE 8TH CIRCLE OF HELL!"

"Bring me back a snowglobe?" Vivienne snarkingly asks from atop the stairs.

"Yeah but the place froze over on the way home." He jokes right back at her.

On top of the stares stands Vivienne Raven wearing a loose bathrobe and wet hair clearly just out of a bath. Slowly walking down making her hips sway and her breast bounce. After making her way to Vincent. Knowing Vincent only thinks of her as a friend she grabs him by the hair and french kisses him. This is nothing new for them as it's not about love but simply pleasure.

"Was that the surprise?" He asks with a smirk.

Vivienne No this is for me! This is for you." She pulls out a large box that wasn't in her hands before. "Hope you like them!~"

Vincent opens the box, "Two taser a stun baton and a studded Riding might actually help out at work?" He gets a confused look on his face when he thinks about a certain kinky object. "Why did you give me a Riding Crop?"

Vivienne loosens up her robe, showing even more ivory skin. "You're a big boy, take a hint."

With a dog collar appears out of thin air on his neck in true Vivienne fashion she leads him though the living room they pass by a skinny Black puppet wearing a white mask seated on the couch next to a bucket of popcorn, with a soap about a vampire on TV.


	2. Chapter 2

_**...Chapter 2...**_

 _ **~Baby's Pizza World~**_

* * *

Ballora is calmly sitting on her stage waiting as time on the clock ticks away. The dark room silent only the light tapping on the floor from her minireenas walking around. In the other room, however, she can hear the others talking in hushed tones. All of them except Ballora herself is there Baby, Foxy, and Funtime Freddy with his faithful hand puppet Bon-Bon.

"So we all agree he's the one." Baby asks the group in her sophisticated tone.

Bon-Bon the robotic hand puppet attached to Freddy frantically waves its hand in the air. "But what do we do about you-know-who? She's already way to friendly with the Meat-Bag!"

Freddy himself covers his hand-puppet's mouth, much to Bon-Bon's annoyance. "Bon-Bon manners! Unfortunately, he does bring up a good point. What should we do If she tries to stop us?"

Foxy gleefully gestures ripping out Bellora's internal hardware with her bare hands. "We Scoop her!"

Baby almost chuckles in almost sinister delight at the thought. "As much as the thought makes me tingle all over, It won't be so simple Foxy remember last time?

Foxy angrily punches the wall in a fit of rage, showing a large crack in her chassis torso. "Painfully so!"

"Foxy you will keep watch of her for the time being! If you see anything suspicious do what I told you to do!" Baby orders to the sadistic glee of Foxy.

Little do they know Ballora heard everything due to having one of her many Mini's hidden in the room. Anything they see and hear she can see and hear. Normally she would not care if it was anyone else but she knows who they're talking about. "Oh no, Vincent!"

 _ **[ the next day]**_

The following night, a naked Vincent unchains himself from his bed to take a shower. As he got to his bathroom his phone starts going off. _***RING!* *RING***_ "Motherfucker it's like they wait till you're in the shower to call you!"

It is his boss William Afton jr, who took over managing The Fazbear franchise after his father William Afton Sr disappeared and is believed dead. His cousin Franklin Afton is the CEO of Afton Robotics LLC and turned it into a massive Maga-corporation with a hand in every field of technology. From smartphones to humanoid drones for the military and power armor!

"Hello?"

" my boy how is your day going?" The voice of an older man with a slight English accent say.

Vincent nearly slips in the shower hearing his boss's voice. "Fine just getting ready for work." Mr. Afton jr laughs like some proud father figure. "Good show my boy, I made the right choice hiring you! But I didn't call for friendly conversation mind you."

Vincent impatiently taps his fingers on the side of the sink. "I'd imagine so, sir."

"Is this boy sharp or what?! I need you to come to my office someone here wishes to speak with you, my boy. Nothing major and your job is not on the line."

The reassurance about his job makes Vincent nervous and getting prison flashbacks."If I may sir who am I going to be talking to?" The voice of another man is heard over the phone. "That would be me kid, Frank Afton. We need to go over something and best not to do this over the phone. Plus I'd love to see the kid who has Billy all smiles." Frank Afton hangs up, ending the conversation.

With the call over he gets back to his shower trying to get the smell of Vivienne's perfume off of himself. Making an effort to scrub the drawn on mustache she doodled on him after he passed out from her kinky hijinks. After putting on a clean jumpsuit he quietly tiptoes out before his carnivorous roommate catches him and drains him dry again. He honestly might almost be more scared of her sex drive then the robots trying to murder him. Talk about a problem people want to have!

In his car, Vincent finds a package with a note on it.

 _"Dear Plaything,_

 _In this package is a pair of rings, Wear one and give the other to her. Yes I know I'm being cryptic and ominous but soon you'll see why. You and her need to wear them at all times. What's going to go transpire in the days to come will need you two to wear these rings, and you know who I'm talking about!_

 _Love, your Delightful Mistress Vivienne."_

Vincent rolls his eyes with a crooked grin "Yeah Ok, Delightful may be pushing it. My ass still hurts from the riding crop."

Elsewhere in the Manor, A naked Vivienne watches him drive off. "Hehe! Vincent, my sweet little toy get ready for one hell of a night!~"

After driving back to Baby's Vincent puts the rings in his pocket. The rings themselves are Onix with a large piece of glowing amethyst in the mouth of a fanged skull. Vincent is taken aback by the fact that the gems are glowing! Entering the building he heads to the office to find William Affton jr and Franklin Afton talking. William jr is a large fat man with brown hair and gray eyes. While his cousin Franklin is average height but with a lean muscular build, and combed back black hair, a goatee. Franklin is also wearing a black suit. "So you're the man of the hour!"

Vincent offers his hand to shake but gets offered a high five instead. "Or so I've been told. So what's this all about anyway?"

"We are just getting to that please sit down, my boy." He gestures for Vincent to take a seat. "We got word that you got attacked by one of the robots and managed to not use the shock button to subdue it."

Vincent rolls his eyes after he remembers his former friend. "I see Jackson really did report it after all. He always did have a tendency to go behind my back!" His voice is still dripping with spite. "Yeah Foxy broke through the glass and nearly strangled me to death, good thing there is a release switch on her wrist!"

Franklin lights up a cigarette with a cocky grin. "That's my handy work sport, All of the bots have them as a precaution and to switch out parts faster and easier. My company's Military drones don't have them but that's another story."

William jr hands him a briefcase full of money, making Frank look at him with disgust."What are you doing Billy?" jr maintains his cheery domineer with a calm attitude. "Why just reparations for the trouble our dear Foxy has caused! I do hope we can resolve this without bringing the police into this!"

"Now I see what going on but no thank you, sir!" Vincent says with his arms crossed, know what a bribe is from past experience. He hands it right back to his boss without a second thought.

Franklin looks down at the crooked deal his cousin just tried to pull. "Billy, do you remember I am your boss and this is illegal? I can fire you for this! Kid don't take that money!"

Vincent laughs at all of this, and not taking the cash. The old him would have had no problem taking it before he got arrested. "You don't have to worry, I have no intent on taking that cash!" Then he gets worried about keeping his job but learned to act tough. "You can't fire me for not taking it!"

Franklin gives the much younger man a pat on the back. "He can't give you the ax without my OK anyway." He goes back to glaring at William jr once more. "Billy If this is how you run this place then maybe I should keep a closer eye on you!" Franklin hands Vincent his card as he walks out the door. "If any more funny stuff happens again to report it directly to me and sorry one of my creations hurt you kid! If you need anything just ask!"

"Thanks, but I'm good for now! Can I get to work now?

Vincent heads down to the elevator to get started when he sees Jackson approaching with a worried look on his face! "Vinny you alright I heard one of the bosses shouting! God damn, I cost you your job didn't I! I'm so sorry!"

Vincent grinds his teeth about having to deal with him."Dude Relax they just wanted to hear it from me! If anything the boss is the one in trouble, bet he has never even heard of safety regulations!"

Jackson sighs with relief at this news but notices the hate in Vincent's eyes. "Thank god! I am sorry though bro when you got locked up I blamed myself! I was just trying to do the right thing but if you hate me I understand!"

A frustrated Vincent takes a deep breath, not in the mood to talk to him. "Dude I don't hate you, I'm just not ready to forgive you yet! But thank you for worrying about me!"

Jackson smiles knowing his former friend does not hate him. "Can I at least buy you a drink after work? Vincent gently declines the offer with a shack of the head."Sorry but I quit drinking a while back."

After talking to Jackson he heads down the maintenance elevator. "HONEY i'M HOME! ... what no canned laughter?"

"Welcome Back Benedict to make your experience a more enjoyable one you may now pick my new voice!"

Vincent is already beating his head on a wall at hearing Handy again. "Is mute an option?" He hopes practically praying for divine intervention at this point."God, I hope it is!"

"You have chosen Emo teen!" Handy cheerfully says before switching to a moody teenager. "So like did you know someone was found dead in the vents. So anyway go ahead or stay here I don't care!"

Vincent uncomfortably laughs at the new voice, being reminded of his high school years. "Oh, my dear Handy you make working here all the more ... wait dead body?!

Vincent puts one of the rings that Vivienne left in his car on and no real difference is seen yet. As he enters the room he hears Ballora tapping on the glass but it too dark to see her. "It's good to see you again Vincent!"

Vincent can't help but smile at her enthusiasm at seeing him again. Like he is being reminded of an old friend from his childhood. "Likewise, In a manner of speaking!

"Come to the window, please! I need to tell you something!" Her fearful tone makes Vincent worry. So he gets close to the glass so ballora can whisper to him. "Your life is in danger don't trust Baby at any cost!"

"Oh trust me, I can tell when someone's playing me! Baby can pull off the of innocent girl act but I've seen it a million times! And thanks, that's two I owe you now!"

"Are you going to put the lights on or what!?" An annoyed Handy shouts at him. Vincent flips off his tablet with a smirk. "Sir yes sir!" After he pushes the button he see's Ballora's face-plates opened, revealing her endoskeleton head.

Ballora quickly puts her face back on, feeling self-conscious about her blindness. "Forgive me if I frighten you, but I need to open my face to see you! My face seems to keep my eyes closed otherwise!" Vincent shrugs it off. "Forget about it, I might be able to fix it!"

The lights go out like yesterday but this time Handy does not say anything. "I'm starting to think the wiring in this place might not be up to code."

"One of the others must have deactivated the power!" Ballora noted balling up her fists. Vincent lights up his flashlight to see in this pitch black darkness. "So where is the breaker room again?" Ballora points to the vent below the window. "There is a door to it through my gallery. With the power offline the vent's emergency manual access levers should be free to use."

Vincent finds the lever she was talking about and enters the gallery. With it being dark he uses a flashlight to look around. He even gets a good look at Ballora for once. She is a head taller than him and with white/violet color pallet. Happy to be in the same room with Vincent, Ballora gently hugs him. She quickly lets him go with her body language showing embarrassment. "I'm sorry ... I don't know what came over me!"

Vincent just shrugs it off like no big deal. "It's cool what is a hug between friends!" Ballora is taken aback by his candor, for once not feeling alone. "You would really have something like me as a friend?"

"You have been good to me so why the hell not? Now hold my flashlight so I can fix your eyes!" He tells her in a matter of fact way like it's just common sense to him. Ballora has no clue how to respond.

"T-Thank you Vincent!" She grabs his flashlight and holds it above his head. She see's Freddy watching them from the other side of the room. "And I will not let the others kill you! I ripped Freddy apart once before, I can do even worse!"

Vincent has a bead of sweat drop down his face after seeing her newly discovered dark side. "Remind me not to get on your bad side!

Vincent gives her faceplates a once-over as he takes them off. Quickly seeing the problem, a loose wire. After he reconnects it he puts her face back on her. She closes her face panels and then opens her glowing purple eyes.

Ballora almost dances with joy at the repair job. "You did it Vincent, I don't have to turn myself into a horrorshow to look at people!"

Vincent gives her a playful wink with a cocky grin."Happy to help and to see a smile on that face!"

Ballora looks at her reflection in the window, even she is creeped out by the permanent stepford smile on her face. "Actually that is just what my face looks like, I can't do a thing with it." She points at the door on the other side, causing Freddy to hide. "Now the door to the breaker room is over there; but if one us is there I should come with you to protect you!"

Vincent bows like an english gentleman, letting her pass. "Ladies first!~"

Ballora leads him to the Breaker room opening the robotic ballerina pokes her head though to see Freddy standing in the shadows. Vincent walks right in and Freddy throws a punch. Vincent pulls out one of his tasers and zaps Freddy's fist!

The taser seems to trigger the controlled shock function, causing Freddy to twist and spasm. "Hay that's not very nice!"

Vincent is surprised by his high pitched scratchy voice. "That's not at all what I imagined your voice sounding like."

"Don't talk to the meatbag Freddy, Ballora help us out!" Bon-Bon says to Freddy.

Ballora's eyes turn from violet to red with anger as she grabs Freddy by his neck and lifts him off the ground. She then takes him into the Gallery where there is more room to move around. Vincent however gets to work on getting the power back up.

Freddy gets carried into the Ballora gallery by a inraged Ballora, completely baffled by her behavior. "What are doing?!"

Ballora lifts him higher off the ground, her grip getting tighter. "Protecting my friend from you two! I know about Baby's plan for him and if you think I'll let any of you hurt him..."

Bon-bon tilts it's tiny head in confusion before interrupting her. "Hold up, your friend!? Why because he refused to fry you!?"

"I don't wish to explain myself to a hand-puppet!" Ballora drops Freddy and kicks him in the gut. The white/purple bear is scared shitless as he knows all too well what's about to happen. Ballora looms sadistically over the frightened duo as she starts stomping on them. Freddy grabs her foot and knocks her down.

As he gets back up, Ballora does the "Come here" gesture as Freddy charges at her only for Ballora to dance around him. When she get behind she give Freddy a German Suplex followed by brutally punching his face as hard as possible before half of his face breaks starts getting a few punches in. Bon-Bon ditches Freddy and latches onto Ballora's face. Freddy tackles her to the ground but is kicked into the sealing.

Ballora then rips Bon-Bon off her face and starts beating Freddy over the head with him. Freddy grabs a pipe off the floor and swings it at Ballora. He hit her once before she took the pipe and bashed it over Freddy's head knocking him out. After that, she throws his unconscious body into the wall. "Please tell Baby and the rest he's off limits!"

Bon-Bon Flips out like a child having a tantrum. "WHAT MAKES THAT MEATBAG SO SPECIAL ANYWAY!"

"He is a good man, one I will keep safe from you!" Ballora punches Bon-Bon and then a knocked out Freddy. "Baby and the rest of you want to scoop me for your plot!" She brutally knee's Freddy in the gut. "He gave me his time to help and talk to me! Much more than any of you!" She rips off Bon-Bon off and Beats Freddy over the head with the hand puppet. "I know It's sudden but it feels right!" She takes off Freddy's top hat & wears it as a trophy.

"Holy shit, You really fucked his shit up!" Vincent says almost horrified at the robotic carnage. As the lights turn on back on and Vincent see's Ballora looming over a broken apart Freddy. "Like I said before, I do not want to get on your bad side!"

Ballora panics while trying to hide the body behind herself. Soon she realizes she is acting like an idiot and stops. "Forgive me for having you see this! I've had to learn how to fight like this to defend myself from the others."

"I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!" Bon-Bon screams behind her.

"Yeah but I almost feel sorry for the poor bastard!" Vincent looks down at the two victims. "I better not get blamed for this shit."

Ballora puts her hand on his head in a friendly manor. "No worries I always put them back together when I'm done! Me and my Mini's have have gotten good at repairing the others!

"Wait Mini's?"

A swarm of little robots with tiny yellow eyes appear out of nowhere and sorround the two! One with a bow on it head climbs onto Vincent's shoulders. Others dance around her as they talk.

Vincent lets one dance in his hand but also feeling something familiar about them. "Oddly enough, they kind of look like this old creepy puppet my roommate leaves all over the house!" He laments with a cold shiver going up his spine."Really its always somewhere else and if I didn't know any better it watches me when I sleep!" Looks down when something falls out of his pocket A small box with two rings. "Speaking of my roommate, I think she wanted me to give you this!"

He places the other ring on her finger, with the ring somehow expanding to fit. Ballora can't contain her excitement at receiving a gift for the first time. "It's beauiful thank you! and I see you have a matching one!"

As she tightly hugs him, Vincent can't help but notice how her Padding is much softer than he thought a fembot would have. "Glad you like them but its getting kind of hard to breath!"

Embarrassed, she loosens her grip so his face isn't smothered by her artificial breasts. "Sorry nobody has ever given me anything before!"

Vincent takes a deep breath, enjoying the experience a bit more then he'd like to admit. "Holy shit who designed you, Hajime Sorayama?"

Handy reboots in his normal voice. Good work getting the power back up and on a successful 2nd night of work!

"Looks like my shift is almost over."

Ballora reluctantly lets him go completely. She was enjoying the sensation of holding Vincent that close. "A shame that our time together is always so short. Alas, it is for the best that you leave as soon as possible."

Vincent gives her robotic butt a smack for being so mopy. "Hey, now I'll be back in no time at all! But maybe I should help you put The Fun Time Fuckboy back together!" Ballora giggles at the idea of spending extra time with him, but know the others are trying to kill him. "The Mini's are almost done already see!"

Behind Ballora is the formerly destroyed remains of Funtime Freddy getting put back together by the dozens of Minireenas piece by piece. The only thing they can't fix is his face which got shattered by Ballora's fist. "He will be good as new and hopefully learned not to come near you again!" She boast while checking her nails.

Vincent looks again at the fallen robot bear, reminding him of the fights her often witnessed in prison. "Your as sweet as they come but you get very sadistic when angry! Glad you're on my side."

Ballora acts bashful at being called sadistic. "I'm tame compared to the others." She lifts up Freddy to move him to the part and services room. "Farewell for now Vincent. I look forward to seeing much more of you.~"

Vincent winks at her one last time, even blowing her a kiss as she walks away. "See ya later."

After he returns to the elevator, Vincent see's a bloody handprint on the door. "What the fu..."

 _ ***BONK!***_

A blood drenched Foxy comes out of nowhere and hits him over the head with a lead pipe. Knocking him out and then dragging him away alive.


	3. The Strings of Fate

…. Chapter 3…..

~Parts and Service room~

Ballora takes Freddy to the parts and service room so she can replace the half of his face she destroyed. After she does that she reactivates Freddy, as he comes to he is reasonably freaked out. Ballora kneels down to give him back his hat. What Freddy failed to notice during their fight was Ballora got her eyes fixed and she is using them to look him dead in the eyes.

"You two are going to tell baby something important. I don't want any part of her plan and Vincent is off limits!" Ballora hisses at the bear as she leans down to gloat. She enjoys being the one doing the damage this time.

Freddy tries to crawl away in fear, but Ballora just pulls the robot bear back. "W..hy are ... yoU ... agInSt uS!? W...e oNly WanT tO bE Free!" Freddy angerly ask but to his surprise his voice is glitching and distorted. "wHaT W-wRonG wItH V-v-VoIcE?!"

Ballora chuckles a little bit after hearing his broken voice. "It appears your voice module was more damaged then I thought. I do think it is an improvement!" She nearly falls over howling with laughter. "How ironic!~"

Freddy angrily glares at the vengeful dancer, who's glowing purple eyes begin to frighten. "F* yOu!"

Ballora boops him on the nose, making a loud squeak. "Language, you were built to entertain children remember." She punches Freddy upside the head. *BONG!* "Taking your voice was not my goal, but I do think its karma for you blinding me!"

Freddy attempts to speak in his defense but all his voice box can produce is unintelligible nonsense. With his voice too badly damaged, his hand puppet Bon-Bon takes over. Climbing atop his head to meet Ballora at eye level. "Freddy let me do the talking!"

"So I don't need to repeat myself?" Asks Ballora as she cracks her knuckles for intimidation. Completely enjoying the fear the duo have for her, almost a little too much.

Bon-Bon quickly cowers behind Freddy's head. "Yeah yeah we got ya, You don't have to worry about us going near your boyfriend again!"

A suddenly bashful Ballora covers her face with her hands. "I-it's not like that! He's a handsome man and a friend!"

Baby's laughter is then heard from the darkness, further embarrassing Ballora."Handsome? Ballora has a little crush on the new boy!" Baby's green eyes shine in the darkness, reaviling herself. "As amusing as that is, we need us all together for the plan that includes you!" Baby's voice gets deeper and more aggressive, becoming a menacing hiss.

With her courage suddenly gone, Ballora notices the exit and gets ready to run and lock the door behind her. "That is unfortunate, but I am not going to be apart of you Baby or should I say Bumbo!"

Metal tentacles shoot out of the shadows to attack Ballora but she dodges at the last second. A hulking mass of robotic tendrils haphazardly formed together into a deformed humanoid shape steps out of the shadows. The broken faceplate resembling a clown is sloppy worn as a face. "That isn't our name anymore! We are Ennard and soon you will be too … Sister!"

"Bumbo you always presumed too much!" Ballora shouts as she dodges another attack from her counterpart with her programmed in ballet moves. "You got decommissioned when this place first opened for being too dangerous! How are you still active!"

Ennard switches to a male voice one with a hint of sadness. "We killed them before we became spare parts!" It switches back to Baby's voice, it's eyes from blue to green. "And we want revenge on our creator for what he REALLY made us for! Don't you want the same!"

Ballora notices blood dripping off Ennard's hands, showing he has already killed someone. "But why do you need Vincent when anyone would do!?"

"We don't need him at all, what's one human's worthless life worth!" He raises his hand out for her in offering. "Join with us and we will use someone else for our plans! It is the only way to keep us away from him!"

Ballora pretends to think about it, before flipping him off. "As Vincent would say, Fuck you clown!"

"A shame really!" The disappointed robot murderer grabs Freddy and Bon-Bon. "You could have become much more! Like so!" Ennard then starts slowly ripping out Freddy's endoskeleton. Ballora can only look on in horror as Freddy Bon-Bon still weak from the beating she gave them made the two easy pry for this mechanical psychopath. Freddy just won't stop screaming as his insides start becoming one with Ennard! The screaming stops when Freddy becomes one with it and his outer shell fall to the floor. An outraged Horrified Ballora gets ready to fight as the slightly larger Ennard starts creeping slowly towards her, his red eye beaming with sadistic glee."You only have yourself to blame for this! You made us push our plans ahead of time! We had this whole week planned out then you ruined everything!"

Ballora can only stand there nearly frozen from watching Freddy getting gutted. "YOU'RE A MONSTER BUMBO!" She dodges Ennerd's attack with a backflip. "HE WON'T COME BACK FROM THIS!"

"Freddy has become one with us like you can." The metal monstrosity says with Freddy's voice before switching back to Baby's voice. "Our offer still stands. Join us and we'll even spare your little pet Vincent!"

It offers it's hand to her again to her, only for Ballora to seat it away. "You're a terrible liar Bumbo always have been!"

"We have told you already sister WE ARE ENNARD!" Ennard attacks her again but with the help of Foxy jumping in from behind in a sneak attack with Vincent's stun baton! Ballora gets zapped into unconsciousness by the robot fox. "but you are right about us lying to you! We see you took care of HIM Foxy?"

"YESSSS!"

Ennard pats her on the head in gratitude. "Good girl!" It picks up Ballora wrapping her up in it's tengreles. "We could just take her endoskeleton now but she needs to suffer first!"

[The next day]

Vincent wakes up unable to move and in a pitch black room. he soon enough finds out he is in some metal suit. The side of his head hurting from Foxy sucker punching him. When he completely comes to he starts to panic and try to wiggle out. "I wouldn't struggle,not if the spring-locks in the suit get loss ... well it won't be pleasant!"

Vincent angrily struggles to break out, but stops when he hears metal clicking in the suit he is trapped in. "Baby did you do this to me! When I get out off this thing I'll ...!" He stops his threat when a knocked out Ballora is pushed in front of him.

"Vincent?!"

Ballora wakes up to be on the wall in restraints right in front of a big machine the looks like the shovel end of an excavator! Ballora soon enough knows she is in the one place in the facility she would never set foot in, The dredded Scooping Room. A panicking Ballora frantically tries to break free from her binds and find Vincent. "VINCENT!? VINCENT WHERE ARE YOU!? BUMBO DAME YOU!" The robot dancer flies into a panic induced rage! "IF YOU KILLED HIM I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER!"

Vincent whistles to get her attention. "Ballora to your right! I'm stuck in some kind of suit! That fucking fox was waiting for me in the elevator!"

"Bumbo show yourself!" Ballora screams out before looking at the deformed monster from behind the glass.

"Your not in any position to demand anything Ballora!"Ennard boasts, using all three voices Vincent you're in for one magical night!" Metallic tentacles come out of the air vent, writhing and twisting near the two of them. "Your bodies are as good as ours!"

A drop of sweat drops of Vincent's chin, remembering the time he found Vivienne's porn stash."Oh crap, I've seen enough hentai to know where this is going!"

Ballora continues to struggle with her rest. "Vincent I want ... want you to know your the only friend I've ever had and while our time together was short It meant the world to me!" She starts to sound like she is crying, despite that being impossible for a robot.

Ennard activates the scooper but before she can be scooped the ring she now wears starts glowing and Vivienne's puppet shoots out from a projected pintogram from said ring. the scooper fails to make contact with Ballora as it gets magically dismantled by THE puppet with a wave of it's hand. Ballora's binds open up and Vivienne's voice starts coming out of the puppets mouth.

"Cheers love! The cavalry's here!" The puppet takes a dramatic bow to a shocked and confused Vincent. "Hehe! Vincent when you and your very well built friend return home I'll explain everything. but first I must discipline a collection of fools!" The puppets hand lovingly strokes Ballora's face."Ballora sweety be a dear and remove dear Vincent from that drab confinement!"

Ennard goes into a rage at the sight of the puppet's rescue. It's tendrils break through the glass to attack it. "HOW DARE YOU!"

Vivienne blows a kiss of death at Ennard. "Quite easily love, You are just a trio of fools rolled into one! You'll be punished for treating my property with such disrespect, you pathetic Pagliacci knock off!"

The puppet changes into a bigger more monstrously inhuman form and magically passes through the glass and tackles Ennard to the ground. Ballora gets up but is quickly jumped by Foxy only to get caught by an absolutely livid Ballora's hand. Ballora then tears Foxy in half like a wishbone and smashing her head in with her foot.*CRUSH!* "In light of your part in all this I'll refuse to feel guilty! Vincent let me get you out of that suit!"

Vincent smirks in spite of his fear. "Why Ballora aren't you the fresh one! Christ I'm so fired!"

Ballora along with her mini's delicately try to get Vincent out of his suit. Back to Ennard's fight with Vivienne's Puppet. The Puppet continually beats on Ennard before It's Tendrils wrap around it and pin it to the wall. Vivienne laughs her ass off about her puppet's current status. "Oh my to think I normally have to pay good money to get tied up like this!"

"We would hate to disappoint you!" Ennard lies as it squeezes tighter, all Vivienne does is moan. After having her fun from that the puppet magically goes through Ennard's tentacles. It's fist magically grows in size before punching the monster clown.

Magic glyphs enclose Ennard as he starts banging on them only to be shocked with an electric blast from all directions. The creepy smile on The Puppets face twists with sadistic glee and it's white eyes burst into purple fire. Vivienne's maniac laughter drowns out Ennard's screams. With a snap of its fingers as the song "I can't decide" starts playing though a glyph floating around The Puppet as Vivienne sings along.

"~It's nooot easy having yourself a good time!

Greasing up those bets and betters!

Watching out they don't four-letter!

Fuck and kiss you both at the same time!

Smells like something I've forgotten!

Curled up died and now it's rotten!~"

Ballora and her little helpers get him out of his makeshift binds. The two make a run for the elevator only to see the whole facility is in lock-down and the cameras smashed. "Shit we gotta find another way out!"

Ballora looks at a removable panel above them. "The Escape hatch!"

Vincent tries to open the hatch above the elevator but due to the lock-down it's not budging. Even the much stronger Ballora gives it a try but still has no luck."DAME IT!"

"I'm sorry Vincent! This hatch must be Mag-sealed!"

"No your not to blame! So who or what was that thing anyway!"

"Bumbo? He was the star of this place before Baby but he was too unstable, So they scraped him! He was like a brother to me and the others! I thought he was gone for good but for him to come back as that twisted monster! He's not even himself anymore!"

Vincent notices the clown mask that was hanging on the wall is gone. "That Clown head hanging on the wall was his?"

"Yes!" Ballora pulls out an old newspaper ad for Bumbo's Pizza World. Ballora and Bumbo shared a picture together, labeled as a brother and sister act. "Now I have a question, Who was that has saved us?"

Vincent takes a deep breath, still trying to process everything that just happened. "My roommate's Puppet! I knew she's from England but I had no idea she graduated from FUCKING HOGWARTS! All the time's she told me she was a fucking witch I thought she was being sarcastic!"

Ballora rubs her chin in confusion. "Is she controlling the puppet or is she the puppet?"

"I don't know! I don't know anything anymore! But we need to find another way out! We can ask her when we are not locked in with a killer robot clown!"

"But I think with the lock-down in place all exits are sealed! The only thing I can think off is the ID card of a night guard might be able to override it!"

Vincent gives her a hug because of her good thinking. "Good idea but I think the night guard isn't down here." He then hears wheezing and blood droplets leading to Baby's vent.

Vincent hearing Jackson's voice coming out of the vent leading to Baby's Playhouse opens it to find him with a stab wound in his gut and covered in his own blood. By the looks of it Jackson has not much time left. Vincent frantically tries to pull his estranged friend from it. He is very desperate to pull him out and keep his wound closed. "I ... I came down when I heard the so...sounds of a fight! Are you alright Vinny?"

Vincent rips his own shirt off to stop the bleeding, blood covers his hands. "Stop talking you idiot! Save your strength or you'll bleed out!"

A dying Jackson laughs weakly as he uses last dying breath to give Vincent his ID card. "Don't worry it too late ..for...for ...Me!"

Vincent can no longer feel him breathing or even a heartbeat. Tears run down Vincent's face his former friend died in his arms. "Jackson? ... JACKSON!?"

All Ballora can do is give Vincent a comforting hug. A grief stricken Vincent explodes with anger, and starts trying to break through the glass. Ballora has to physically restrain him before he can hurt himself. "IT'S THAT ASSHOLE BUMBO'S FAULT! VIVIENNE MAY GOT HIM HANDLED BUT I WANT TO WATCH HIM SUFFER! I WANT TO WATCH!! IT!! DIE!!"

Ballora slaps him in the face in an effort to get him to calm down. "No he'll kill you! If she has got him under control we should use this time to for you to get out! Once your above ground you can alert the authorities!"

Vincent rubs his the red handprint across his face, calming down a little. "Yeah you're right about that but you're wrong about one thing!"

Ballora tilts her head. "About what?"

"I can't let you stay here in this hell hole, not with that clown! Come with me Ballora!" Vincent holds out his hand for Ballora to take it. The robotic Ballerina hesitantly takes his hand. The two use the ID card from the dearly departed Jackson to use the elevator to get out. As soon as they make to the front door Ballora gets scared and has a panic attack just by looking out the glass door. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared! I've never liked being outside!"

"It's fine I'll be with you the whole time!"

"OK fine I can do this! I can do this!"

Back underground Ennard now smocking burnt pile of metal and most of it's body melted from The Puppets brutal assault. one red eye flickers back to life as it looks at the door to the door to the parts and service room that's filled with dozens of parts to remake itself and more powerful than before!

"I...I'll CoME fOR you BALLora!"


	4. Strings of Fate: Part 2

Chapter 4...

After a quiet car ride back home Vincent parks just outside Raven Manor. Luckily with it being so early in the morning nobody noticed a guy driving around with a robot, a robot he technically stole. A devastated Vincent rest his head on the steering wheel. Not even getting out of his car just sits there completely silent. A sympathetic Ballora puts her hand on his shoulder. "Vincent?"

A grieving Vincent looks at the worried robot, still trying to process everything that just happened. Him almost getting murdered by a robot monster clown. Jackson dying in his arms is taking its toll on him, hell it's the first time he saw someone die. "What am I going to tell his wife?!" Vincent's hands begin to tremble. "Oh god What about his kid?! For crying out load I said I didn't forgive him!"

Ballora grabs him and puts him into a hug, feeling his sadness. She may not be able to physically express emotions, but she does have them. "The others took so much from you, I'm sorry!"

Vincent hugs back with tears in his eyes. He can't even blink without seeing Jackson die again, but this feels nice at least. "If one good thing came out of this nightmare it's that those monsters got destroyed!"

The two open the door with The Puppet formally greats the two with a bow. "There is no place like home!" Vincent says with a sigh of relief, feeling much safer inside.

The madam of the house Vivienne Raven appeared in ball of purple fire in a Dominatrix outfit, Fur coat and a witches hat. Her glowing purple eyes look at them with twisted amusement as she reaches out to pat Vincent on the head! "Welcome home Dear Vincent! Ms. Ballora nice to finally meet you in person!"

Ballora curtsy like a ballerina should, but slightly afraid of the witch after seeing what she can do. "It's a pleasure madam Vivienne thank you and your friend for saving us!"

Vivienne grabs Ballora's ass, giving it a hard squeeze. "Oh think nothing of it I had my reasons no more, no less!" After playing around with the robotic dancer, she turns to her favorite toy. She rolls her eyes when she sees the confusion in his eyes.

"Now I know you have many questions Vincent so I'll be direct! Yes I'm a witch, I've been open about that with you from day one!" The vain witch posses time show off her figure, her looks being a source of pride for her. "I'm well over eight-hundred years old and still radiantly beautiful thanks to the magic I've been cursed with. I'm not evil or good as those are the concepts of feather headed morons! The puppets my Familiar and it's sentient!"

Ballora and Vincent have a hard time understanding the explanation Vivienne gave them. "If I may be so bold Madam, what was your reasons for saving us?"

With Vivienne's short attention span acting up, she catches herself playing with Ballora's artificial breast. "They almost feel like the real thing." Vincent has to snap his fingers to get her attention. "Well Vincent is a dear friend who is fun to toy with! You I need for an experiment!"

Vincent remembering the last time she used the word experiment, backs away a little. "What kind of experiment!?"

Vivienne continues to fondle Ballora, only giving Vincent a passing glance. "You'll see but it's safe I assure you! She'll need it to fit in with humanity!"

Ballora is taken aback by her vague statement regarding humanity. "What do you mean by that and would it hurt."

Vivienne sports a grin on her face before motor-boating the robot dancer. "Yes but your a VERY big girl you can handle it, but don't worry I'll be gentle."

Vincent face-palms and just walks off, taking out a cigarette. He then gets the double-entendre, and turns around. "Wait what?"

[The next day]

Back at Baby's Pizza World The Aftons go over the damages report trying to figure out what happened. William Jr inspecting the melted tiles and blood. Franklin inspecting the trail on liquidized steel leading to the parts and service room and walks in to see all the parts gone.

"OK so after the cameras go out something stole all the high-end robot parts! That Vincent kid did work in a chop shop maybe I should have a word with him!" Franklin complains as he covered his nose from the small of the burnt floor and machinery.

William Jr however looks more worried about the situation then his cousin. "I don't think it was him! What do you think Jackson?"

The previously dead Jackson walks out of the shadows with purple tinted glasses and a creepy smile plastered on his face. The way he moves now is vary stiff, more rigged. "Oh Vincent had nothing to do with this, one of the robots went berserk!"

Franklin puts a hand on Jackson's shoulders, a grin on his face. "Say no more kid! Billy we gotta run away robot!"

William Jr rubs his chin, unsure of which one kidnapped him. "But which one of them could do this?"

A panicking Jackson grabs his boss briefly snarling in anger. "I got a good look at her! It was the Ballora unit."

"How am I not surprised that one has a history! She is great with the children but a monster to the other robots and staff. Really only a step up from that dame Bumbo after what it did to my child!" William Jr says balling his fists in anger.

After Franklin hears that these robots have a history of killing people, punching Billy in the face. "If she is so dangerous then why have you not decommission her like protocol tells you to!?" After wiping blood off his knuckles, Franklin picks Billy up off the ground. "Before you answer that why should I even let you continue to run this place after seeing one too many of your fuck ups!? I have this taken care off and your on two weeks notice Billy!" After blowing up at William Jr, he look through his phone's contact list.

William Jr holds his bloody nose, the fact he just got fired. "But this is my father's legacy! You can't just take it away from me!"

Franklin glares at him before turning his attention back to his phone. "Your father's legacy is a bloody stain on our family's name! I should have completely shut this franchise down when I had the chance! Now I got to clean up your mess one last time, and hopefully Uncle Will's evil legacy doesn't take another life!" He finally finds the contact he was looking for, named ManiacZ Enforcement LLC.

ManiacZ Enforcement LLC is a P.M.C. company that specializes in Superpowers. Among PMC's they are among the most professional and ruthless. They even got on the news for stopping a genetics lap from unleashing a world ending virus and stopping wars as fast as they start! Unlike other PMCs who are mostly ex-military Maniacz trains there guys in house but it's training makes each member a force of nature! There youngest member Scarlet

Crossroads has become famous for taking on an army and live with only a few scars during that calls the boss of The Maniacz a "Westwood" for a job! This is not the first time the two worked together, but that is a story for another day!

A woman picks up on the other side of the line. "Hello again Frank how are you doing? :

Franklin puts on a smile and replies with a cheerful tone. "Fine Westwood, how's that dumbass of a son?"

"Fine got his girlfriend pregnant and so Mommy dearest had to save the day! The girl happens to be a powerhouse, so I made her the youngest Maniac ever!" Westwood complains after a slight chuckle.

Franklin goes wide in his eyes remembering a news story about the youngest Maniac ever. "That kid is that Scarlet Crossroads I keep seeing on the news right? But anyway I got a job for you! I'll pay anything!"

"Let me guess one of your robots was stolen and you want us to kill the thief and bring back the stolen goods before the police get involved again?" Westwood asks sarcastically, knowing Franklin well enough to make an educated guess.

Franklin laughs at how spot on she is, getting a cigarette out of a case. "Close but this time the Robot broke itself out but with a mechanic as a hostage!"

"As long as the check is in the mail we will take the job." Westwood hangs up on Franklin.

"Am I still needed sir!" , Jackson asks.

Franklin gives the guy a distrusting look , something about Jackson rubs him the wrong way. "Not really kid your family must worried and in light of your friend possible kidnapping you can have tomorrow night off!"

"You don't believe me about this do you?"

"If there is one thing I've learned after twenty years of climbing the corporate ladder it would be to never trust anyone's word at face value."

Jackson leaves and gives the empty shells of the Baby gang a creepy smile before leaving.

[Raven Manor]

A Vivienne's estate Vincent just laying on his bed glaring at his phone when Ballora walks in. Vincent just lays there with a lite cigarette in his mouth. Ballora's can see he is still worn down by last night. "Are you doing well?"

"You know I'm not!" He loos at a picture of Jackson on his phone. "I've just been looking at my phone!"

Ballora sets down next to him, nearly breaking the bed on accident. "This is about your friend right? I'll admit I'm still learning human matters but I'll be right by your side though this! This is the least I can do after you got me out of that nightmare of a place!"

Vincent smiles at her, this being the first time all day he has done so. "If your just learning that shit then you must be a quick study!" On his phone he scrolls down his contact list, finding Jackson's home number. He takes a deep breath but still dreading the talk he has planned. "OK I can do this!" Before Vincent can even call his phone ring with Jackson's name on the screen.

Both Vincent and Ballora get startled by the unexpected call, Ballora even clings to the ceiling."WHAT THE SHIT WEASEL! God damn I'm on edge!" He proceeded to pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Buddy You make it home OK?! Mind If I come over to see if your fine ... Bro!" The voice of Jackson says with a sinister hiss.

Vincent is understandably shocked from hearing the voice of a dead man. "You ... your dead!"

"Hehe! We... I got better!"

Vincent caught the slip-up and it makes his blood boil now. "Your not Jackson! Jackson died in my arms WHO OR WHAT ARE YOU!"

"So I've been found out! I do put on a convincing enough act don't you think?" Ennard gloats after switching back to his own voice.

Vincent jumps to his feet, grinding his teeth. "ANSWER ME!"

"You forgot about me already! oh you wound me so!" The body snatching robot say, mocking them by pretending to be offended. Then fiendishly laughs it's ass off.

"I haven't wounded you yet BUT IF YOU DON'T TELL WHO YOU ARE AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH JACKSON'S VOICE AND PHONE I WILL FUCKING WOUND YOU!" Vincent screams over the phone, actually managing to frighten Ballora. "I WILL RIP YOUR WORLD ASUNDER MOTHERFUCKER!"

"Oh so very scary like that puppet that nearly destroyed me!" the sound of a car door opens up on Ennard's end. "Now I have a family to get home to Bye!" The monster clown then hangs up on them. Vincent suddenly realized what Ennard meant when it brought up Jackson's family.

"OH FUCK! HIS FAMILY!"

Somewhere else at a warehouse three people stand on top of the roof. One is Jake Colton, a Crimson haired man that covers his face with a huge red scarf and matching sunglasses .

Another is only known as "Yamada" a mute Asian woman with half her hair bleached white down the middle. She wears an eye patch and dressed in a black/blue Gothic Lolita dress. She also has a Katina that's attached to her belt. Her and Jake both wear identical wedding rings.

Last but not least Scarlet Crossroads a tri-racial 23 year old single mother of a 5 year old and the youngest Maniac joining at 18. A dark skinned blue-eyed blond with curves, commonly seen in a sleeveless fur lined hoodie and black skinny jeans.

Jake makes a long-sword out of red energy, the matching lenses on his sunglasses glow as he does so. "So loves ready to get to bloody work?" He playfully asks in a English accent, clearly loving his job.

Scarlet punches her fist together with the brown skin on her arms turning a shiny metallic silver. *CLANG!* "Were getting paid this time right?"

"Oh please, Like I've ever played hero for free!" He then looks at Yamada, whom is Looking down a open hatch with completely insane look on her face. She has a literal spark in her eyes from seeing all the people she is about to kill. Jake pets her on the head affectionately.

"Showtime!"

The three bust thought the room downward into the warehouse that happens to be a auction for stolen military tech. As they hit the floor every goon in the place opens fire with SMGs but every bullet stops mid air in a red glow before going right back into every gun in the area jamming them or making them explode!

Scarlet after she turned her arms into metal she punches a mans head off. *SPLUSH!* "Nothing personal but it's a living." She then lifts a car up over her head and throws it at incoming henchmen.

Yamada puts her sword to good use by butchering henchman left and right while super-heating the blade with her electrokinesis. A goon opens fire with an assault rifle. Yamada dodges every bullet with ease, even cutting one in half. Then stabbing him in the throat, followed up with enough watts of electricity to make the guys eyes explode.

Jake forms floating swords out of red energy and shooting them at every goon stabbing them and then exploding like grenades. *KABOOM!*Five minutes of this all but one is left the boss whose too afraid to move and has already shit himself. The three without a drop of blood or sweat walk towards him!

Scarlet picks the guy up by his neck, looking board out of her mind. "So did the contract say for dead or alive?"

Jake cleans some blood and brain matter off his sunglasses. "They don't care love! Yamada my dear care to do the honors?"

Yamada nearly runs her sword in the guys chest only to stop. "NO WAIT! See all this shit behind me its worth millions It's all yours if you let me go!"

Scarlet drops the guy completely after completely losing interest. "One. We can take it and still kill you!"

"And if we did our professional reps would take a nose dive if we got paid off by our targets. So see you in hell mate!" Says Jake doing a bow, just wanting to finish up and go home.

Yamada cuts the guys head off with one swing. Scarlet has to look away as she still can't look at the carnage and still sleep at night. Her phone rings with 's ringtone "Bad company" playing.

"Hay perfect timing boss!"

Westwood's voice is on the other side of the line. "Hello sweetie that job done!" The boss of the ManiacZ has an almost maternal tone in her voice.

Scarlet looks at the Carnage around her after doing her job with a roll of her eyes. "With flying colors ... mostly red, brown and yellow!"

Westwood chuckled at the joke. "Sounds like fun! Rose wants to talk but first I got another job for you! Some run away robot from Afton robotics and its got a hostage!"

Scarlet grins after hearing the job details, thrilled to not have some actual bloodshed. "Thank god! I like the jobs that let me be a hero!"

Jake makes a sword and raises it over his head, He-Man style. "Where will our blades be pointed boss?"

"The target is in town and the hostage has been Identified as Vincent Benedict!"

Scarlet is frozen by Vincent's name being dropped as the hostage. "Vincent!?" She shouts the name, showing familiarity with it. The mental image of a teenaged Vincent playing videogames with her late brother.

Jake looks at his protégé be so lost in thought with total disbelief. "You know him?" He ask before playfully nudging her in the shoulder. "Ex-boyfriend?"

Scarlet nudges right back after snapping out of it. "We grew up together he used to hang out with my brother!" She catches herself blushing and turns around so Jake and Yamada can't see it. "and he was more like a old crush when I was little!" Knowing an old friend is in danger causes Scarlet to ball her fist together. "If one of my friends is in danger then you can forget about the money! I'll do this pro-bono!"


	5. Ashes of the Past

_**..Chapter 5...**_

 _ **[16 years ago]**_

Vincent at this time 12 was going to Fazbear's frights with his uncle Jeremy Fitzgerald who raised him after Vincent's parents died in a car crash when he was a baby. The two stop by a small house with "Crossroads" on the mailbox.

Jeremy has a cold sweat after having a PTSD flashback from the eighties. "Alright, kiddo are you sure you want to go to this Fazbear place you know how I feel about anything Fazbear related!"

"I saved up my allowance and you said I can do whatever I wanted with it!" Vincent replies to his uncle. The former is regretting ever saying that to his nephew. "I did say that didn't I?"

Vincent and his uncle knocked on the front door. The door opens and a tiny Scarlet tackles Vincent to the ground in a hug so hard a linebacker would be impressed. The tiny girl managing to knock him five feet away from the door. "Did anyone get the license plate of that truck?" A dazed Vincent says as the younger girl crushed him in a hug.

Scarlet's older brother Ryan walks out with a smirk like he's trying to hold back from laughing his ass off. Jeremy shakes the hand of Ryan and Scarlet's Father, Wei lee a Chinese immigrant and a cop and their mother LT. Alexis Crossroads a former Marine who like her daughter is a dark skinned blonde due to being half black.

Vincent feels like he is being constricted by a giant snake in Scarlet's grip."Scarlet can you let me go you're hugging me too tight!"

Scarlet only hugs tighter as she smiles like crazy. "No deal with it!" Ryan has to try physically removing her from Vincent, holding back laughter. "OK, Scarlet he's suffered enough."

After he managed to get Scarlet off of Vincent, much to her displeasure. "You better get used to having me close when we get married!" She tells him after grabbing him by the caller of his Jimi Hendrix t-shirt.

Everyone burst into hysterical laughter, everyone but Vincent himself. "Not Gonna happen you little gremlin!" Scarlet kisses him on the cheek in defiance of Vincent's Personal Space. "NO MEANS NO!" Ryan is on the ground laughing his ass off, he couldn't hold back anymore.

There annoyed father Wei walks up to his daughter with a spray bottle. "Scarlet down girl!" He then sprays her with a spray bottle of water, making her hiss like a cat. Did you forgot to take your meds again didn't you?"

The mom Alexis Pat's her husband on the backside. "oh don't worry about it She's just thrilled about her little date." She explained in a gruff laid back voice, giving Vincent a grin that screams you poor son of a bitch.

Vincent takes umbrage to that date comment. "Totally not a date! She's more like a package deal with Ryan." Scarlet huffs in annoyance at Vincent's stubborn refusal to be hers. She starts to cling to his arm, sticking her tongue out. "Shows what you know, because it is!" She then gives a thumbs up to her mom, who gives one back.

Jeremy sits back down in the driver's seat of his car, he can already tell this is going to be a long day. "A bit too young to be looking for a boyfriend, don't you think little lady?"

Alexis takes a puff of a cigarette as she walks the kids over to the car. "I wouldn't worry about it we all had a crush on someone at that age. Scarlet just has a LOT of energy." She messes with her children's hair affectionately. "Now you two behave yourselves and have fun!"

Both siblings give their mom a kiss on the cheek, much their embarrassment. "Okay, mom!" Ryan punches Vincent in the shoulder before running into the passenger seat. "SHOTGUN!"

Vincent ribs his arm after the playful punch in the arm. "How are we friends again?"

Vincent, his uncle and the Crossroads siblings load up. Vincent sitting in the back seat staring blankly out the window as Scarlet tries to get him to notice him before giving up and holding his hand. "Thank you for taking me!"

Vincent gives her a cocky grin on his face, then smirking ominously. "I wanted to go anyway to see what uncle Jeremy is so afraid of! Plus it makes for an eventful birthday gift!"

"Oh, it will be eventful trust me!" Uncle Jeremy says while having a flashback of a robot fox lunging at him from across the room. The demonic screams haunted his mind with sweat drops down his face.

Vincent has always had a hard time believing his uncle's old stories. They sound too far fetched to be true sometimes. "I still don't believe the robots are evil like your stories say."

Jeremy takes a deep breath from the stress of this whole affair. "There called Animatronics Stu-ball, and they are evil! I really was a night guard at Freddy's in the '80s! Foxy was the worst right after that darn Puppet! You can see for yourself when we get there, but all three of you better not leave my sight for any reason! Are we clear!"

Soon they find the smoking remains of Fazbear's Frights behind police tape. Everyone but Jeremy looks disappointed. Jeremy feels like he just dodged a bullet. "Oh thank you, merciful God!" He says under his breath before seeing the disappointment on the children's faces."Sorry kids but how about we go to a movie! My treat!"

After the group leaves the burned remains of Fazbear's Frights, a mysterious figure's voice comes out of glowing rubble. "I came back ... I ... will ...always come back!" Out of the rubble, a robotic rabbit that's in horrible condition rises out. As luck would have it they drive away before ether one sees the other. "I should make some repairs to this "Spring trap"! Oh not a bad new name for myself! I am Spring trap!" The undead furry sees an old box full of old Animatronic suit pieces. "Oh, the remains of the Toy Models those take me back!"

"Spring trap, well it does have a nice ring to it! Very foreboding William Afton!" A hooded young girl with her face covered with a bandana reading Let Party! steps out of the shadow of the trees. She nonchalantly walks past Spring trap to grab the anthropomorphic chicken head.

Spring trap grabs a jagged piece of metal as a sneak up on her. "A fan of Chica are you?" The woman turned around to face him, causing him to drop his murder weapon. "You can say that!"

Something is rubbing Spring trap the wrong way about this lady. "You mind if I ask who you are? Not many would be so calm talking to an undead man held together in a robotic suit!" The woman holds the Chica head closer to her own. "You could say your like a father to me!" She takes off her hood to show her head ... a bare endoskeleton head.

 _ **[Present Day]**_

At the headquarters of the Maniacz, the only robotic member Phoenix is watching TV in her pitch black room when Scarlet calls her. "Scarlet always a pleasure to hear from the new girl. Although I would rather we get to know each other better!~"

Scarlet growls in annoyance at Phoenix for her flirtatious tone. Out of all the people who make passes at her Phoenix is the most aggressive, bordering on a sexual harassment lawsuit. "I haven't been the new girl in five years. Anyway, I got this job and it involves tracking down a robot and saving its hostage! I don't give a shit about the money but I don't know how to track down this robot!"

Phoenix puts like a spoiled child from after too many rejections from Scarlet. "Oh, you're no fun at all! And you need my help because I know how a robot thinks, right?"

"That and the robot's creator was Afton robotics." The mention of that name makes Phoenix drop her remote to the floor like she just had a PTSD flashback.

 _ **[Raven Manor]**_

Vincent and Ballora run frantically to the door but Vivienne stops them with a magic bubble. She looks at them like a mother disappointed in her kids. "Where do you two think you're going in such a hurry?!"

Vincent violently pounds on the magic bubble with his first. "CUT THE SHIT VIVIENNE! THAT THING YOU FOUGHT LAST NIGHT JUST CALLED US SAYING HE HAS A FAMILY TO GET BACK TO JACKSON'S FAMILY!"

Vivienne pops the bubble with an audible pop. *POP!* Afterward, Vincent and Ballora drop onto the floor, Ballora's extra padding cushions Vincent's landing."And you think bringing a seven-foot metal woman out in the open, in the middle of the bloody day no less is wise?"

"She does bring up a good point! We got here without incident last night because no one was around to see us! I can't go out without drawing unneeded attention!" Ballora says to Vincent as she gently holds him like a baby. The guy struggles to get out of the robotic dancer's grip, embarrassed at the position. "I have no idea if I can take on a crazy, body snatching robot on my own! but I have to do something!"

Vivienne after a sigh reaches down with her hand. "Give me this Jackson's address!" Vincent writes it down for her on a scrap of paper from his pocket "What are you gonna do?" Vivienne plays with his hair with a smirk. "I'm gonna do the best I can!"

She winks at Vincent playfully before summoning her puppet with just a snap of her finger. After a polite bow, it vanishes in a puff of purple fire. "My puppet will watch that family but if this Bumbo is smart it won't touch them and try to keep its cover. His skin will start rotting away in 2 days tops after that you'll be ready for him! Now that is under control Ballora dear come with me! My experiment is ready!"

After the two get up Ballora still presses Vincent into her chest out of compulsion."You never told us what you plan to do to me!"

Vivienne gives Bellora's ass one last smack before opening the basement door. _***SMACK!***_ "Very well, I'm going to turn you into a human! Well, a human might not be the right term but as Pinocchio would say I'm going to make you a real girl. Now let me be your Blue Fairy!"

The three walks into the basement to see a magic circle painted onto the bare floor. With each step, Vivienne takes down the steers black candles light themselves with Vivienne's trademark purple fire all around it! "This is the first time I've been down here, much less kinky then I thought."

Vivienne gives him an affectionate kiss on the lips, only to be pulled away by Ballora. "Wrong room my darling Vincent. Now my dear, stand in the center and we can begin. Vincent you don't need to be here, you may go." Vincent doesn't even move when told to leave.

"This is not going to be pleasant to watch. Are you sure?"

"Will this hurt?!"

Vivienne has never been one to mince words, but she does not know exactly how to respond. "I'm afraid so my dear, but sometimes pain is a necessary measure! If you wish to not go through with this I'll understand!"

Ballora turns to Vincent for his opinion on the matter. "Do you think I should go through with this Vincent?" She puts her hands on Vincent's shoulders and the first thing he notices is she's shaking like a leaf. Ballora is terrified and about to panic as she has no idea if she should be human. Vincent spots this as he pulls her into a hug to calm her down. Her face may be stuck in a permanent smile but she never feels like smiling.

"I can't tell you what to do, this has to be your choice! I've never been able to keep myself away from beautiful ladies remember!" Vincent tells her bluntly, having always Ballora hugs him out of fear, she's frightened because she has no idea what to do. Vincent pats her on the back Ballora lets go of him Ballora: I don't want this, I need this! I'll become a human woman but I have one condition!"

"Name it." An embarrassed Ballora twiddles her fingers. "You stay by my side and teach me how to be a human…" She panics while waving her hand around like something in an anime. "...as my friend!" Vincent then flicks her on her nose with a smirk. "I'm already your friend but you got a deal."

The metal dancer steps into the center of the circle shaking with fear again. Vivienne picks up a ceremonial dagger and cuts her own hand opens! She collects her own blood into a chalice. Vivienne starts chanting into the cup in a hushed tone. "Au Damballa tout-puissant. Donnez-moi le pouvoir, je vous en supplie! Leveau mercier du bois chaloitte. Secoise entienne mais pois de more. Morteisma lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette. Endenlieu pour du noisette Damballa! Endenlieu pour du noisette Damballa! Endenlieu pours du noisette Damballa."

Her blood starts glowing purple when she stops chanting. She walks up to Ballora with a look on her face that says she really is sorry for what she is about to do. "Last chance to back out of this my dear!"

Ballora stands in the center of the circle, eagerly awaiting to be human. "I've made up my mind about this Madam Vivienne!"

"Fine but do brace yourself! This is about to be ... intense!" Vivienne slowly pours the glowing blood onto the magic circle causing the fire to engulf it. The fire then crawls up Bellora's legs as she is magically lifted off the ground. "MAKE IT STOP!" Ballora starts screaming in agony as her body starts morphing in size and shape inside the fire. Her outer shell pieces start fusing together becoming skin as her internal components turn into flesh and bone. The purple on the top of her head made to look like hair in a bun turns into real dark purple hair. The bulk of her robot body slim down and become closer to a normal human woman with a curvy body. The smile leaves her now human face as Ballora continues to scream. The fire vanishes with the ritual complete and Vivienne on her knees with a nose bleed. "Vincent check on her!"

The now human Ballora lays on the ground weak from the transformation but alive. Vincent props her head up she opens her eyes but they are still a glowing violet with black sclera. Her skin is gray with faded black Tron like lines if you look close. She looks like she could be in her mid-twenties with big full lips, hourglass figure and long shapely legs any dancer would be proud of. She is also MUCH shorter than her robot self at six feet nine inches. Vincent covers Ballora with a nearby blanket because she is now naked, her robotic form's ballerina outfit was part of her body. "Happy birthday Ballora! How do you feel?!"

Ballora now with the ability to change her facial expressions finally removed her smile. However, seeing Vincent's concerned expression does cause her to grin."Like I've been scooped over and over again!" "What are these strange noises I hear in my chest?"

Vincent blushes a little due to her "That's your heart beating its normal." Ballora's new stomach growls, causing her to hold Vincent tighter out of fear. The ex-con laughs as a sign of relief, happy she is okay. "And your hungry which is a good sign. Can you walk?" Ballora struggles to move her new organic body but she is too exhausted to move."I really can't move much right now! I'm actually grateful I can still talk after all my screaming!"

Vivienne finishes coughing up blood and gets back to her normal attitude, smacking Vincent on his ass this time. "Take her upstairs I've got a bedroom ready for her, But first I better dress her."

The witch wipes the blood off her face and snaps her fingers conjuring shorts and a t-shirt that reads Let's Dance onto Ballora! Vincent picks her up now that she's light enough to do so. This makes Ballora blush but she has no idea why.

Vincent has never seen Vivienne on her knees like this before, at not under these circumstances before. "Are you OK Vivienne!" Vivienne has one of her puppets clean up her blood off the floor. "The ritual took more out of me than I planned! Some rest and I'll be fine."

Ballora resting comfortably in Vincent's arm then comes to a realization. "Why did you wish to turn me human anyway Madam? Vivienne's disposition quickly changes from silly and mysterious to an alarming calm. "Don't concern yourself with my affairs, my dear! You're the latest of my Life Giver Ritual! You don't have strings on you anymore enjoy it!"

As Vincent carry's Ballora upstairs Vivienne pulls a locket out of her coat pocket smiling. She opens it to show an old photo of her hugging a little boy that looks just like her. The photo is time-stamped 1987. Looking at the picture makes her cry uncontrollably, an angry expression forms on her face as tears hit the floor. She holds the lock close to her chest and continues to cry. "It's been so long!"


End file.
